


Jason's Jacket

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi, Panic Attack, Poly-Rangers, Pre-Poly, Ranger strength, Sharing Clothes, letterman jacket, sex scene with Jason/Zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: The four times the Rangers stole Jason’s letterman jacket and each time Jason found he was more than okay with it.





	Jason's Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship: Jason/Billy/Kimberly/Zach/Trini
> 
> Platonic: Jason/Trini
> 
> Romantic: Jason/Zach (there is sex so be warned)
> 
> Pre-Relationship: Jason/Billy, Jason/Kimberly
> 
> Ideas are from KiddyStormi on Tumblr :)

Billy

Jason shoved his binders into his locker in order to trade them for his football letterman jacket. He was thankful the Coach had let him keep it after everything that happened, before everything with Rita and becoming the Power Rangers it signified everything Jason despised and what he lost. Now it was of a symbol of a time when things were simpler but less meaningful somehow. 

“What is Cranston doing?” Jason looked up instantly hearing Billy’s last name and started to look for their beloved Blue Ranger, his heart leaping up into his throat when his eyes landed on Billy.

The other teen was kneeling on the floor in front of his locker, hands clasped over his ears and eyes squeezed closed, lips moving at rapid speed but his voice too quiet for even Jason and his now enchanted hearing to understand. 

“Crap, Billy.” Jason slammed his locker shut and bolted towards the curled up form of Billy, his heart pounding in his chest as he dropped to his knees next to Billy. 

“Hey back off!” Jason snapped at the gathering crowd who weren’t doing anything to help. Jason realized that Billy was feeling overwhelmed and having all these people around him and talking all at once was not helping. Jason didn’t know what to do until he found himself stripped off his letterman jacket and draping it over Billy.

“Come on Blue, let’s get you out of here.” Jason murmured softly as he slowly laced his and Billy’s fingers together, letting the other pull away but instead Billy latched onto his hand like a lifeline as their eyes met.

Jason helped Billy rise up to his feet and tucked him under his arm; Jason glared daggers at anyone who stood in their way. The students seemed to sense something from the clearly protective and angry looking Jason Scott and the sea of students parted like the red sea. Jason didn’t pay any of this attention as he hurried Billy through the path. 

Jason looked around wildly and an idea hit him like a train as he directed the two of them towards the thankfully empty music room and settled Billy down into the practice rooms, which was small and soundproof. 

“It’s just us now Billy, nothing else just you and me,” Jason said in a soft soothing tone he used when his little sister had a nightmare and ran to his room for comfort. 

“Just me and you Jason, just me and you.” Billy nodded slowly as his other hand tightened on the side of Jason’s letterman jacket. 

“That’s right Billy, it’s just the two of us here. Nothing else just us.” Jason rubbed his thumb slowly over Billy’s knuckles and Billy leaned against him slowly like he was unsure if he was allowed to. 

Jason just lifted his arm and let Billy curl into his side. Jason felt an unexpected feeling of something shoot through him when he looked down to see Billy resting against his chest looking relaxed and at home with the letterman jacket draped over his shoulders still. Jason found himself content to stay like this for as long as Billy needed and maybe longer. 

Kimberly

“Take that you freak!” A female voice that was somehow familiar to Jason echoed through the empty halls of the school on Saturday during detention. 

Jason had slipped out because he couldn’t fight his ‘leader’ instinct to go find Kim when their Pink Ranger hadn’t come back from the bathroom after 10 minutes. Now he was glad he had slipped out to find her as he rounded the corner and a snarl escaped his lips at the sight of Kim cornered by half of the cheerleading team. 

One of them was holding a slushy cup and the contents were clearly all over Kim’s hair and clothes. She looked defeated and Jason wouldn’t stand for that. Jason used his newly trained agility to slip in between Kim and the team, arms crossed over his chest and a dangerous look on his face. He was pleased to see some of the girls took a step back at the sight of him.

“Get the hell out of here before I get really angry. You will leave Kim alone or I will make you.” Jason snarled and his anger just increased when he felt Kim’s hand curl in the hem of his shirt. 

“Do not test me.” Jason snapped out and felt a surge of satisfaction when the girls scampered off looking terrified. 

“Jason?” Kim’s voice pulled Jason out of his headspace and he twisted around to make sure she was okay. Other than being soaked in a slushy mix and a bit defeated she seemed alright.

“Thank you, Jason, you really didn’t need to do that but thank you.” Kim gave him a weak smile and Jason deflated a bit letting his shoulders slump. 

“It was time someone put them in their place, I know you, Kim, you would keep taking their shit until we graduate because you think you deserve it. Well, I don’t think that and I wasn’t about to let them keep doing it.” Jason explained and he stopped himself from carrying on with his rant when Kim touched his arm and gave him a fond look. 

“Thank you, Jason,” Kim repeated and Jason nodded and accepted the thanks.

“Come on, I have some spare clean clothes in my locker you can borrow.” Jason held his hand out and smiled when she took the offered hand and let him tow her to his locker. Jason handed her a bundle of clothes that were sitting on the top shelf of his locker and she just pecked his cheek softly before hurrying off to get changed. Jason blushed and felt the same urge of something he felt when he was helping Billy the other day. He shook his head and hurried back to detention where Billy tilted his head in a silent question and Jason gestured back telling the Blue Ranger he would tell him later. 

All heads snapped up to the door when Kim reentered much liked the first time she stepped into the room with her new haircut but this time she held her head high with a smirk on her lips. Her hair was damp but she was wearing too large sweatpants, a white t-shirt and Jason’s overly large letterman jacket that dangled off her small frame. 

Kim looked right at home as she sank into her chair, winking at Billy and Jason as wolf whistles sounded around the room and Jason felt his cheeks heat up when Billy shot her a blinding smile and a thumbs up making her laugh under her breath. Jason didn’t know what that was about but he was getting the feeling he really liked seeing them in his letterman jacket and was starting to wonder if he would like seeing Trini and Zach in his jacket as well.

 

Trini

“So I can’t tell if this was a good idea or not.” Trini stretched her arms above her head from where she sat next to Jason on a picnic table in the local park. Jason’s little sister and her younger brothers were nearby, laughing and shrieking from where they were chasing each other around the jungle gym.

“What us hanging out in public or introducing our siblings to each other?” Jason smirked as he gently nudged her with a relaxed smile on his face as he watched his sister having such a good time. 

“Both,” Trini smirked before she suddenly let out a sneeze. Jason fought to keep a smile off his face at the high pitched and adorable noise that the Yellow Ranger made. The urge to smile was taken away when Trini kept sneezing and doubled over as she coughed a bit. Jason grabbed a napkin and offered it to her; she took it without looking and blew her nose. 

“That doesn’t sound healthy,” Jason said concerned, trying not to put his hand on her forehead to check for a fever like he did with his sister. 

“It’s nothing, just a bit under the weather lately I guess.” Trini shrugged her shoulder as she wiped her nose not looking at Jason.

“Thanks to you know… I didn’t think we could get colds anymore.” Jason frowned as he furrowed his eyebrows together. 

“Apparently it can stop us from dying in a car crash but the common cold is too much for it.” Trini joked but it fell flat when she coughed and Jason shoved her bottle of water into her hands, which she basically chugged.

“Trini I’m serious go home and get some rest. I’ll bring the twins by later okay? If I bring them back and I see you're not resting I will bring to you my place and force you to take medicine and sleep.” Jason said feeling his protective side flare up. 

“Okay, okay Red I’ll go home and sleep it off!” Trini held her hands up in surrender. That was when Jason noticed the goosebumps that lined her skin. He frowned and shrugged off his letterman jacket and dropped it over her shoulders, she looked up at him with an almost puppy-like look of confusion. 

“Your cold, get better soon Trini,” Jason said softly as he planted a kiss on her head unable to stop the motion. Trini flashed him a rare soft smile as she stood up, shoving her arms in the sleeves. She wrapped herself up in the overly large jacket and started towards the direction of her house. Jason brushed his pants off as he stood up and trotted towards the playing kids to explain and see if he could join their game.

If on Monday at school Trini trotted through the halls looking smug as hell her normal clothes but with Jason’s jacket hanging off her lithe frame then Jason didn’t say a word, he just grinned and let her hold onto it for as long as she needed and decided if he liked seeing his jacket on Zach as much as he liked it on the other Rangers then he was truly doomed. 

 

Chapter 2 - Zach-Rated M

“Zach, what did you want…Oh, fuck.” Jason couldn’t stop the words that fell from his mouth when he entered the empty bathroom during his Saturday detention. He had gotten a text from Zach telling him to meet him in that bathroom and now he knew why. 

Zach was wearing that cocky grin of his and had his arms crossed over his chest with Jason’s letterman jacket sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

“I heard through the ranger vine that you may have a thing for us in your letterman jacket, the others want to take things slow but you know slow ain’t my speed Red,” Zach said as he sauntered over to Jason and tugged the taller teen down into a passionate kiss. Jason dropped his hands onto Zach’s hips and tugged the other Ranger close, grinding their hips together causing both of them to moan and the kiss broke. 

“How about I pin you to that wall and fuck you while wearing your own letterman jacket, how does that sound Red?” Zach nipped at Jason’s ear as he ran his hands down Jason’s chest and landed on his belt buckle. 

“Zach,” Jason sounded like someone had punched him in the gut and Zach chuckled as he towed Jason over to the wall across from the door and did just as he said he would. He pinned Jason to the wall with his Ranger induced strength knowing Jason could take it. Jason tipped his head back letting out a groan when Zach started to suck and bite at his exposed neck while his fingers worked at both their jeans. 

Zach hissed against Jason’s neck when their cocks sprung out and brushed together, Jason let out a whimper when Zach wrapped his hand around both their cocks and started to stroke them. 

“Feels good yeah Red?” Zach sounded aroused as he nuzzled at the underside of Jason’s chin as he slowly pumped their cocks, smearing their pre-cum to ease the slide. 

“Can you hold onto the window sill above you Jay?” Zach asked as he fished a condom and a small packet of lube from his own jeans before he pulled both of their jeans and boxers down so his own were around his thighs but Jason’s dangled off of one of his legs. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Jason nodded dazed as Zach rolled the condom on and slicked up his length as Jason reached above him and got a firm grip on the windowsill above him and used his arm strength to lift himself up. Zach guided the Red Ranger’s legs around his waist and pressed the head of his cock into the other teen. 

Jason moaned at the slight burning feeling but he relaxed and bore down on Zach’s cock both of their moans echoing in the empty bathroom. Zach took some of Jason’s weight as he fully sheathed himself into Jason’s tight heat. Jason bashed his head back against the cement wall actually leaving a dent as he gasped for air as Zach pressed biting kisses over his neck as he let Jason adjust before he started to give shallow thrusts up into the blond. 

“Zach,” Jason mewled as his back arched off the wall when one thrust hit against that place inside of him that made his cock spurt pre-cum and see stars in his vision. 

“Right there huh?” Zach tugged Jason’s head down to kiss him again as he sped up his thrusts. Jason clung to the windowsill for dear life as Zach fucked him and made his mind go blank. Every so often he caught flashes of his letterman jacket on Zach who looked to be lost in his own pleasure as he kept marking up Jason’s neck as he fucked Jason into the wall. 

“I’m so close, fuck Zach I can’t last any longer,” Jason warned as he dropped one hand down to fist in Zach’s hair and kiss him again before his hand smoothed down to hold onto his own jacket for a grounding point. 

“Come for me Red,” Zach grunted and Jason let out a cry as his vision blacked out for a moment or two as he orgasmed from his place seated on Zach’s cock that was throbbing inside of him and Jason knew that Zach had reached his own orgasm as well.

“So good for me Red, so damn good. You really like it when we wear your jacket huh?” The cockiness came back along with a smirk on Zach’s lips.

“Seems like you guys like it as well.” Jason smacked Zach’s shoulder playfully as he panted for breath. 

“You’ve got us there,” Zach chuckled as he leaned up for another kiss.


End file.
